Cerita Semalam
by Tian Long
Summary: Tentang seorang Dewi dan masalah kehidupannya. ONESHOT. RnR?


**CERITA SEMALAM**

**Genre : Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Persona adalah milik ATLUS**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : Tentang seorang Dewi dan masalah kehidupannya. ONESHOT. RnR?**

**Author note : DLDR, enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

CERITA SEMALAM

(Kisah seorang Batari)

.

_Dalam kelam bergelimang kesunyian_

_Rembulan terang meratap kesepian_

_Relung bintang tangisi kesedihan_

_Buat tiruan berbuah kesakitan_

_._

Kutatap lamat kegelapan angkasa bermandi cahaya dari tempat diriku berada. Di balik tempat kos murah daerah pinggiran kota. Kusesap pelan secangkir kopi panas pengusir duka. Yang meskipun sederhana, murah serta mudah didapat pada rak-rak sederhana minimarket seberang jalan. Rupa-rupanya cukup ampuh 'tuk mengusir udara dingin menusuk tulang, tembus kalbu, hujam jantung. Seakan menyerang. Seolah melumatkan. Lebur bersama hujan yang mengucur deras membasahi daratan dengan selimut kelambu tangis sendu kesedihan sang waktu.

Sendiri lagi...

Sunyi kembali...

Tanpa kehadiranmu...

Juga keberadaanmu...

Di samping sisiku...

Izanagi, andai engkau melihatku sekarang? Kira-kira apa ya yang ada di benakmu? Seorang Dewi. Bathari bekerja seorang diri, mencari nafkah sebagai petugas pom bensin. Berjuang setiap hari demi sesuap nasi. Mempertahankan diri berpasrah pada nasib. Dengan tubuh berpeluh keringat. Dengan kulit terbakar sinar mentari. Tentunya barang pasti kau makin tidak ingin kembali padaku bukan? Izanami-mu yang sempat kau kenal. Sekaligus tiada dirimu terima. Sekarang dimana kau berada? Pastinya aku bukanlah pendamping ideal yang akan kau temukan. Lantas dirimu ajak bersama, menuju pertemuan baladewa di ujung langit sana.

Karena kuyakin kau pasti malu.

Malu pada Amaterasu, Susano-O, Tsukuyomi dan Sarutahiko yang walau kau ciptakan, tapi tingkatnya tetap setara Batara.

Malu pada Brahma, Wisnu dan Siwa.

Sebagaimana mukamu merah luar biasa saat menatap Yu Huang, Nuwa juga Fu Xi.

Serta geramnya dirimu saat menemui Yang Mulia Shakya bersama Avalokitesvara.

Begitupula kala bersua dengan Zarathustra dan Ahura Mazda.

Sebab kusadari betul diriku sangat jauh dari kemuliaan. Apalagi keagungan. Tidak! Jangan kau samakan diriku dengan seorang nabi nun jauh di barat sana. Yang meskipun mati mengenaskan layaknya penjahat besar. Namun bertahtakan sinar kedewaan di Nirwana. Sementara ajarannya menyebar luas dianut lautan manusia di dunia fana. Terlepas sebagian hanya di atas kertas semata. Tapi jelas aku dan dia berbeda.

Karena aku adalah Izanami. Sang Yomotsugami. Penguasa alam baka buruk rupa berwatak angkara. Laksana Maharaja Dasamuka (Rahwana) dari Arengka dalam cerita Ramayana, sebuah sastra lama milik para pemuja Shiva. Yang begitu mendunia hingga pernah kusaksikan sesekali di layar kaca.

Kalau saja waktu bisa kuputar ulang...

Haaahhhh...

Aku menghela nafas. Padahal kebencianku pada ciptaanmu sudah hilang lama sejak dulu kala. Bahkan diriku mulai berbaur dengan manusia. Meski sudah lama kutinggalkan mulut neraka tempat batu besarmu menutup jalannya. Tapi bayangan manusia akanku tetap tiada berubah. Dan memang demikian hingga tak jarang terbersit pikiran kotor dalam benakku untuk menakuti tetangga kamar kos di sebelahku dengan wujud asliku: Tengkorak mayat wanita busuk, lengkap beserta ribuan belatung menjijikkan yang hidup berkeliaran pada sekujur tubuhku.

Itu pasti seru.

Ketimbang duduk diam tiada bergerak, tenggelam bosan pada Yomotsu Hirasaka tiruan. Lalu jadi gila akibat bicara tak jelas bersama Izanagi tiruan. Niatnya lepas kesedihan buang kerinduan. Adanya malah makin sedih ke ujung batas. Lukai hati dengan sembilu panas padahal lawan bicara jangankan bicara suhu badanpun tak ada.

Sadarkah Dewi pun punya perasaan?

Bisa kesal.

Bisa senang.

Bisa pula tertawa.

Bahkan menangis sampai menggerung-gerung.

Sekalipun sudah meninggal. Hidup di dunia hanya karena dapat izin dari penguasa Alam Baka. Ciptakan legenda kota. Buat keonaran agar menarik perhatian. Kau muncul sambil marah seperti dulu pun juga aku tidak keberatan. Tokh, kita memang sudah lama tak bersua. Sisirku-pun tiada pernah kau kembalikan. Padahal sudah jadi arang gara-gara kau bakar.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku banyak pikiran malam ini?

Apa karena di malam yang sesunyi ini aku sendiri tiada yang menemani?

Atau buntut sisa uang gaji sebulan sudah hampir licin tandas tanpa sisa?

Kalau saja pemerintah menaikkan UMR (Upah Minimum Regional) pekerja Yasoinaba...

Haaaaahhhh...

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Kupandangi secangkir kopi susu di tanganku yang tinggal setengah. Tiba-tiba baru kusadari pipiku telah basah akibat air mata. Izanagi tak sadarkah kau betapa aku begitu kehilanganmu?

Padahal kau...kau...

Pasanganku.

Suamiku

Juga kakakku!

KENAPA! KENAPA!

.

_TOK!TOK!TOK!_

.

Mendadak kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang.

Aku pun terkesiap.

Siapa ia gerangan?

"Nami_-san_! Kau di dalam?"

Panjang umur. Rupanya itu adalah tetanggaku. Tapi untuk apa dia kemari malam-malam begini?

.

_TOK!TOK!TOK!_

.

"I-iya sebentar!"

Aku-pun langsung bergegas. Membuka pintu hanya untuk disambut dengan wajah kesal khas tetanggaku itu. Menyebalkan? Begitulah. Dia adalah tipikal orang berdarah panas. Berkepala batu magma. Dengan kesabaran layaknya sumbu dinamit yang telah dibakar dan siap meledak. Umpama api pembunuh diriku kala melahirkannya beberapa ribu tahun silam. Tipikal orang bodoh memang. Makannya kadang terpikir olehku 'tuk menakut-nakutinya kelak via wujud asliku. Dan bukan menggunakan _Midnight Channel_ sebab kuingat persis ia menertawakanku seolah-olah aku orang gila gara-gara percaya tahyul tidak jelas sambil berujar, "Hidup itu sudah susah, jangan dibuat tambah susah."

"_Geez... _Kalau kau memang ada di dalam ya cepat dibuka. Pegal tahu... coba kau pasang bel di depan. Pasti sudah kutekan 20 kali _nonstop._"

"M-maaf... Aku..."

"Nih!"

Belum sempat diriku menyelesaikan ucapan. Tahu-tahu saja sebuah bungkusan belanjaan berlogo _Junes_ telah terpampang begitu dekat hingga menutupi pandanganku.

"Pesananmu..." ujarnya, "Sekantung _cappucino _instan, sekotak _oolong tea_, seporsi _katsudon _dan sebotol pemutih wajah."

"Eh!"

"Kenapa malah bilang 'eh!' Jangan bilang kamu lupa pesan terus mulai bikin alasan dan..."

Entah atas dasar alasan apa. Kurasakan kata-katanya seolah tercekat saat kantung itu kuterima. Adakah yang aneh? Atau... jangan-jangan... Aku tanpa sadar...

"Kamu menangis?"

"Ah... Ng-nggak kok..."

Astaga... Aku lupa menyeka air mataku barusan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa melakukannya? Jangan sampai ada seorang pun tahu akan hal ini.

"Ya sudahlah... Seperti biasa kalau kau mau membayar ganti uangku. Awal bulan depan saja. Lagipula tidak enak kalau sampai kelihatan tetangga kamu menangis saat sedang bicara denganku. Nanti kesan mereka malah yang bukan-bukan lagi. Terus masuk koran dibilang ada usaha permerkosaan-lah, penganiayaan-lah, pencabulan-lah. Kalau mau _lebay _terus judulnya, "Pemerkosaan terhadap sang 'Dewi'" begitu. Itu-kan gila! Kenapa pula namamu harus sama dengan dewa-dewi begitu? Heeeh"

Blak-blakan sekali anak manusia ini. Pasti butuh usaha ekstra bagi telinga manusia-manusia temannya agar bisa bertahan. Asal tahu saja tidak ada gunanya memberi tahu keagunganku pada manusia semacamnya.

Suatu saat nanti. Lihat saja...

"Oke... terima kasih kalau begitu." Ujarku sembari hendak menutup pintu. Akan tetapi ketika diriku hendak mengakhirinya. Di luar dugaan ia menahan tanganku seraya berkata.

"Kebetulan tadi di jalan kemari, aku ada bertemu seseorang. Dia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu."

Seseorang? Siapa?

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tiada menjawab apa pun. Juga berkata apapun. Ia cuma merogoh saku kemejanya lalu menyerahkan isinya padaku : sebuah kotak antik bewarna hitam, berbahan eboni hitam lengkap dengan pernish mengkilap lapisi permukaan kelamnya yang berlukisan sepasang burung bangau terbang di antara gulungan awan indah. Berkunci emas tanpa sepuhan apalagi tembaga.

"Berbahagialah, pemberian ini pasti mahal..." ungkap tetanggaku, "Dia juga memberikan sebuah surat." Sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan kanji namaku.

Aku kontan tertegun. Malam-malam berhujan seperti ini. Ada halimunnya pula. Siapa yang mau bercapai lelah datang cuma buat mengirimkan sekotak barang dan surat. Itu-pun tidak diberikannya secara langsung. Melainkan lewat pengantara dia.

Apa isinya?

Penasaran, kuletakkan kantong belanjaan di dekat pintu lalu secara perlahan membuka isi kotak tersebut.

Dan benar saja.

Aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Sama sekali tiada menduga isi di dalam. Yang tersimpan rapi di antara hamparan sutra berwarna merah. Bercorak bunga sakura emas beratap tulisan kanji lama pada tutupnya.

Tanganku tergetar...

Hatiku bergejolak...

Sebuah sisir kuno berbahan kumala.

Mungkinkah?

"S-siapa yang mengirimkan benda ini? Tahukah kau namanya? Seperti apa? Gerak-geriknya?"

"Dia berlalu begitu saja setelah menyerahkan benda yang kamu pegang sekarang tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu, apa dia takut? Apa dia mantanmu? Atau...yah... Kau tahulah... Wanita seharusnya lebih paham soal ini.."

"Bagaimana! Bagaimana! Maksudku, bagaimana sosoknya!"

Ia lantas menjelaskan rupa yang bersangkutan kepadaku. Darinya kudapati bahwa dia adalah orang berpenampilan mirip denganku: berambut abu-abu setengah kehitaman, bermata merah, berkulit pucat. Berbadan tegap dalam kisaran tinggi badan sedikit melebihiku. Memang, diakui oleh tetanggaku itu bahwa pengamatannya bisa saja keliru sebab waktu bertemu keadaan sedemikian gelap gulita. Berhujan serta berkabut pula.

Tetapi... Tidak... Pasti tidak salah!

Tergerak oleh dugaan nyaris mengandung kepastian tak terbantahkan. Dengan gugup kubuka cepat-cepat amplop yang diserahkan lelaki di depanku. Mencabut isinya... Memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya.

Yang sangat mengejutkan.

Yang sangat mengagetkan...

Sekaligus mengharukan.

Sebab isi amplop tersebut adalah sekeping senja. Senja yang merah berbalut hangatnya sinar mentari di ujung barat. Penuh awan-awan kelam namun tiada menakutkan. Sarat ketenangan. Menghanyutkan lengkap bersama deburan ombak menghantam karang di lautan.

Sebuah pemandangan yang menyejukkan.

Penuh nuansa suasana romansa.

Favoritku sejak dulu kala.

Dan tak pernah berubah.

Ini sudah jelas dari siapa.

Karena di dalamnya terdapat tulisan. Tersamar rupa camar bernyanyi pada bunga mawar. Bertuliskan:

.

_Maafkan diriku tiada setia dengan janjiku_

_Ampuni pula sikapku waktu merusak sisirmu._

_Tanpa pernah memberi gantinya padamu_

_Namun masih bisa mencampakkanmu_

.

_Kini pulanglah ke tempat asalmu_

_Tunggulah di sana tanpa ragu_

_Sebab aku akan menemuimu_

_Tanpa takut lagi padamu_

_._

_Karena kau tetaplah kau_

_Sedang aku adalah aku_

_._

_IZANAGI_

_._

Aku terdiam sejenak...

Tenggelam dalam sendu kebahagiaan.

Untuk kali pertamanya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Masih perlukah ia mengutip Pablo Neruda?

.

"_Puedo escribir los versos mas triste esta noches_/

_Tonight I can write the saddest lines/_

_Aku bisa menulis baris paling menyedihkan malam ini"_

.

.

_END_

_._

_Bulan mengintip lewat jendela_

_Ketika ia terbaring resah dalam kamarnya_

_sepi menyelinap! Bersarang di dada_

_ia terbaring resah dalam kamarnya_

_sepi mengoyak-moyak mimpinya_

_dan yang dinanti belum juga tiba_

_-Toto ST. Radik-_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>komentaar :<em>**

**Terima kasih buat siapapun yang membawa, melihat dan mereview fic ini. Setiap masukan akan dihargai, setiap concrit akan dimaknai, begitulah setiap review akan disenangi. Kecuali flame yang kurang disukai. 'Till the next fic and Enjoy, Have A Good Day!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
